The Medical Scientist Training Program at Baylor College of Medicine goal matches that of the NIH: to prepare its graduates to function independently in both basic research and clinical investigation. The program, while emphasizing continuity between clinical and basic science curricula, is designed for students who will become future leaders in academic medicine and biomedical research. The national and international applicant pool hails from throughout the United States and abroad with only 5-10% of applicants being selected to matriculate. Thus, our highly competitive program enables a selection from a truly exceptional pool of students. The program currently has 85 students enrolled with 39 in medical school and 46 in graduate school. In this academic year, 24 will be partially or fully supported by the NIH MSTP training grant, and institutional and private endowment funds are used to support other students. A new curriculum was implemented in 1995, effectively allowing students to complete medical school in three years. Thirteen graduate programs are available at Baylor College of Medicine including a joint program in bioengineering at Rice University and interdepartmental programs at Baylor, Rice University and the University of Houston. James R. Lupski, MD, PhD, FAAP, FACMG, FAAAS, is the MSTP Director. He is supported by three Co-Directors: Jeffrey M. Rosen, PhD, Martin M. Matzuk, MD, PhD, and Sharon Plon, MD, PhD. Three of the four program directors received their training through NIH MSTPs (Dr. Lupski at NYU, Dr. Matzuk at Washington University, and Dr. Plon at Harvard). (Full CVs are in Appendix 1) In addition to ensuring that the program meets the needs of all students, each director is assigned students as a mentor throughout their training, participates in various extracurricular educational and social activities, and works closely with students and faculty during the interview/selection process. Located in the heart of the Texas Medical Center, the world's largest medical center, Baylor College of Medicine offers outstanding training facilities in both clinical and laboratory settings. Graduates are accepted into highly competitive residency programs and many receive academic appointments at leading health care institutions across the United States.